narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sirviantis/Chunin exams! (Also, I'm back)
Yo everyone, As you might've noticed from the editing feed Sirviantis is back and ready for action. Bet you didn't know who I was or that I ever actually was a member of this site, huh? Well, I left in 2015 for reasons which I've forgotten and came back in the hopes of participating in Chunin exams. Starsolo told me the last ones were in 2015 so I figured I'd level up my own original applicant for the games and have her run it. So, without further ado, lets get kicking! Chunin exams This years chunin exams will be held in Kumogakure and organized by my very own Kara Ri. I've allready written down the challenges (well, sorta) and am ready for you lot to blast through them. So now it's your turn to feed me sacrifices, uhh, I mean applicants. Applicants Okay, to make things go smoothly I want you (if you're interested) to make a post in reply. In this post please give me the characters name, home village, rank and a brief description of their history, personality and fighting style. Yes, I don't only want Genin, Kara is cool but not capable of doing everything on her own. She might have use for some assistants to fill roles of proctors and such. If you want in to help me, give me an application in reply. Even if your preferred character is a rogue ninja, I can probably work something out. I will say that I've got a bit of a problem with powerstacking, as such I'm likely to look disfavorably on any Perfect jinchuriki, Rinnegan wielders or Mangekyo Sharingan experts among the genin. Also, to limit divine teamwork that tends to happen on characters run by the same person, I plan on making teams of three genin played by different people. If you've got personal preferences for people to play with, let me know in your replies. Lastly, if you're going to be playing a Genin, play a genin, not a Jonin wearing smal boy pants. What I mean by this is that your techniques should mostly consist of C-E rank skills. I'll allow you all to use one B rank technique and one imperfect A rank technique (as in: it has a weakness, like damage to the body, large chakra consumption, or generally being slow). I promise I'll try to review all characters but will at least do a random selection and hold the right to veto things during play. Procedure Open Enrollment: Post your application to the comments section of this blog. I'll review the character, and if I find things that need to be fixed for me to allow entry, I'll let you know. Starting the Event: I'll declare the event is beginning once I believe there are a sufficient number of participants. If we stop receiving applications for the event, I'll start it or scrap it depending on if we have enough participants. The Exams, Phase 1: We'll begin the event as a written exam. This will be roleplayed as I might want to see how you cheat. Your acts or answers during this round will determine if you pass or fail. Some things might also get you disqualified such as actively causing harm to competitors and such. The Exams, Phase 2: The second round will be a field test. This will be roleplayed, probably across different threads. During this round there will be some possibility of encountering one another and I'll let teams with sensor types actively hunt other groups if they'd want to. The Exams, Phase 3: The last part of this event will be a preliminary tournament, and the finals (which will be hosted as an arena-styled event). It will be randomly determined who your opponents will be. There will be a bracket, which will list the order of the matches. Rewards: I've got none that I can offer, your reward will be participating and you'll like it! Maybe I can convince an admin to have your character featured on the front page or something, we'll see. Category:Blog posts